Strike Prime
Strike Prime was the name of a Myra-Zuran supervillain and leader of The Strikes. 'Origins' Much like what remained of his Myra-Zuran brethren, Strike Prime was a veteran of the Kryptonian & Myra-Zuran War. He was chosen by Batra due to his status as one of the greatest warriors Myra-Zur had to offer. He enhanced his, along with the powers of his other comrades and as a result, their enhancements had a major impact on the Kryptonian military. This led them to call themselves the Strikes. When the Kryptonians retreated, all of Myra-Zur celebrated, but the Strikes did nothing of the kind. They suspected why the Kryptonians retreated and as a result, their planet was destroyed. Several of which had escaped, however the destruction of their world and the battle between the Kryptonians left them with an unending grudge against their once enemy. Like the Kryptonians, the Strikes ended up on Earth, in hopes of ending what was left of the Kryptonian species once and for all. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 9 After the battle between Superwoman and the inmates running about freely in Arkham Asylum, Strike Prime ordered Reaper Strike to find and get rid of Bane, which he did with haste. Episode 10 Once Reaper was completed with his task, he contacted Strike to make him aware of his triumph and he gave his subordinate a new task, which was to deal with Intergang and their Religion of Crime. Once that was done, Strike sent Reaper to Metropolis to release Eclipso. Episode 13 After the arrest of Sinestro, Strike ordered Reaper to head for the main locations used by the J.S.A, in order to free the alien from their custody. Episode 18 While Superwoman was in Khandaq battling Black Adam, Vincent was ordered by Strike to prove himself worthy and past the tests set forth by Brother Blood. Episode 21 As the tests were passed, chaos spread throughout Gotham's Robinson Park, which led to the J.L.A.D.F members Destiny Shield, Ironwoman and Dark Knight to investigate. The Strikes battled the three, though Strike managed to kill Ironwoman and Dark Knight was killed by Vengeance Strike within their lair. Destiny however was the only one to survive, but she headed for Hell in hopes of finding the source of the chaos. At the same time, Reaper fleed for Metropolis and Strike ordered Vengeance to track him down and where he was at. Episode 22 The final battle had already begun between the J.L.A.D.F and the Strikes. Both sides have lost comrades and now it was up to fate to decide the victor. As Psylynce battled strikes outside, Superwoman arrived within the Strikes' lair, where she found herself against Strike Prime himself. The might of Strike Prime lasted him quite a long time during the fight and despite Superwoman's nearly drained body, she managed to defeat the being. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Myra-Zuran Physiology:' Hailing from the planet Myra-Zur, Strike Prime's alien physiology gives him powers and abilities he's had since the war. **'Invulnerability:' Prime's body is capable of withstanding virtually all forms of physical abuse. He is immune to the effects of bullets, lasers, even diseases and drugs. **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Stamina:' **'Energy Projection:' **'Flight:' Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Metahumans:''' Though Prime is virtually indestructible, he can be beaten by others who can match or surpass his own durability. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Supervillains Category:The Strikes Category:Myra-Zurans